explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Bounty
In Archer's trial by the Klingons '' |image= |series= |production=40358-051/225 |producer(s)= |story=Rick Berman and Brannon Braga |script=Hans Tobeason, Mike Sussmann and Phyllis Strong |director=Roxann Dawson |imdbref=tt0572181 |guests=Jordan Lund as Skalaar, Robert O'Reilly as Kago-Darr, Ed O'Ross as Gaavrin, Michael Garvey as Klingon Captain Goroth and Louis Ortiz as Klingon Warrior |previous_production=First Flight |next_production=The Expanse |episode=ENT S02E25 |airdate=14 May 2003 |previous_release=First Flight |next_release=The Expanse |story_date(s)= 21 March 2153 |previous_story=First Flight |next_story=The Expanse }} =Summary= The crew of the Enterprise encounters Skalaar, a Tellarite who abruptly offers to give them a tour of a nearby planet. However, Skalaar is actually a bounty hunter who kidnaps Captain Archer, planning to turn him over to the Klingons for payment. The Klingons have apparently placed a substantial price on Archer's head since his escape from Rura Penthe. Archer soon learns that Skalaar plans on using the reward to buy back Tezra, his previous ship. On Enterprise, Sub-Commander T'Pol and Doctor Phlox undergo decontamination after a recent away mission. T'Pol begins acting strangely, and begins making sexual overtures to Phlox. It appears that a microbe has activated pon farr, the Vulcan sex drive. Phlox races to find a treatment, but T'Pol's actions become more and more erratic. Finally, she knocks Phlox out and escapes from decontamination. Fortunately, Lieutenant Reed and a security team manage to subdue her. Later, T'Pol wakes up feeling more or less her usual self, and embarrassed by her actions, Phlox promises not to mention what happened to anyone. Meanwhile, Skalaar runs into trouble when a rival bounty hunter tracks him down and demands that he turn over Archer. Skalaar refuses, and the rival opens fire. In the battle, Archer convinces Skalaar to temporarily free him, and the two men land on a nearby planet to make repairs. As they work, Archer learns more about Skalaar's circumstances. Skalaar turns Archer over to the Klingons as planned, but ends up receiving only two-thirds of the promised reward. In revenge, he alerts Enterprise to the location of the Klingon ship, and Archer escapes in an escape pod. Enterprise arrives and retrieves Archer, damaging the Klingon ship enough to end the battle. Some time later, Skalaar contacts Archer and warns that the price on Archer's head will probably double. Grateful, Archer bids Skalaar farewell. =Errors and Explanations= Nitpicking # Female pon farr is not inconsistent with what has been established so far in Star Trek. It was only never mentioned. The condition of B'Elanna in VOY: Blood Fever may be regarded as an exception, as there is no necessity that Vulcans women would enter pon farr likewise. Much rather than that, it is a mathematical problem now that we know that both Vulcan sexes have a pon farr cycle. If Vulcans women as well as men are sexually active only for one day exactly every seven years, that would give us a probability of 1:6.5 million that any Vulcan couple could ever reproduce. Unless there is some sort of forced correlation, Vulcans would be doomed to become extinct in a few generations. Perhaps it is possible for females to extend pon farr. IMDB Continuity # T'pol states in the 1st season episode Sleeping Dogs that Klingons do not use escape pods. However, in this episode, Archer escapes a Klingon ship in just such an escape pod. The events of that episode may have prompted the Klingons to carry out a mass retrofitting programme. Plot holes # The Klingons giving Skalaar 6000 rather than their agreed to 9000 Darsecks is inconsistent with Klingon honor. These Klingons may not be entirely honorable. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise